


Accidents Happen

by TimeTwisted



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I had to get it out of my system, this was a dumb thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTwisted/pseuds/TimeTwisted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis tries to make a wish, and it sort of comes true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

I flip a small coin into the fountain behind me, waiting for the small plunk of the coin falling into the water. Instead I hear a yelp of pain and someone falling onto the cement. I turn to see my “lucky” penny on the ground next to some poor girl, her hands covering her right eye and glaring at me with the other.

“What the hell! Watch where you throw shit you idiot! I think you broke my glasses!” She’s shouting and angry, obviously pissed about the very large crack in her very expensive looking glasses.

“I am so sorry I swear I didn’t mean to hit you at all I was just trying to make a wish!” I hurry over, offering the girl, a very cute one I notice, a hand up from the ground. She glares harder, if that’s possible. She pushes herself up and stands in front of me, and I discover that she is almost a foot shorter than me. I fight to hold in a grin at that but a small smirk peeks out, only visible to me from the reflection of her uncracked lense. Her eyes glint angrily, and I can’t help but think about how cute she is.

“You are going to pay for my new pair of glasses and you are going to drive me to pick them up. Understand?” She says, fuming at me for not listening to her. I nod, fixing the shoulder strap for my bag before looking at her properly.

“So, like a date?” Her eyes, squinting at me in anger a second before, now widen in shock after processing what I said.

“No it is not a date what are you talking about?” She sputters, stepping back from me to, I assume, avoid getting any gay cooties on her designer clothes.

“Well, I’m picking you up and taking you somewhere, and paying for something of yours, and then dropping you back off afterwards. How is it not a date?” She flounders for an answer, her mouth opening and closing multiple times before she closes it firmly into a line.

“Fine, it’s a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a self indulgent Lapidot shipper, sorry


End file.
